


Making up afterwards

by WriterNonsense



Series: Ocultos entre las sombras [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense





	Making up afterwards

Como Helena no le coge el teléfono, Oliver opta por hacer lo mismo que su primera noche juntos: entrar en su casa y presentarse por sorpresa en su habitación. Sólo que esta vez ni Helena sigue llorando a Michael, ni acaba de salir de la ducha, sino que está tumbada en la cama, vestida, pasando las páginas de un libro demasiado rápido como para estar leyéndolo.  
No levanta la mirada cuando le oye llegar, pero la cristalera del balcón estaba abierta, así que Oliver lo toma como una señal de que no está todo perdido, y se acerca a ella, tumbándose a su lado.  
\- No se me da bien esto.  
La ve alzar las cejas, pero se mantiene en silencio, y Oliver continúa.  
\- Es mi primera vez arreglando las cosas hablando. Pensé en comprarte flores o bombones, pero no quería que me los lanzaras a la cabeza. Cada vez apuntas mejor.  
Una media sonrisa, y Helena cierra el libro.  
\- Helena, mírame.  
Habla totalmente en serio, y por fin Helena deja el libro en la mesita y se gira hacia él. Oliver ve el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y lo borra con la yema del pulgar, acariciándole el rostro.  
\- No quiero perderte.  
Es lo máximo que es capaz de admitir, aunque espera que su mirada diga lo demás. Lo aterrado que estuvo cuando oyó la noticia del secuestro y el rescate, frustrado por no haber estado allí cubriéndole las espaldas.  
\- ¿Y Laurel?  
Helena se sienta hacia él, con las piernas cruzadas, expectante, y esta vez Oliver sabe qué responder.  
\- Es mi amiga, claro que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero no estoy enamorado de ella.  
Nunca hasta ahora habían hablado de sentimientos, y Helena abre los ojos, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Oliver la besa, con desesperación, aferrándola con fuerza cuando ella le abraza.  
\- Te quiero.  
Lo susurra, pero Helena le deja ir al oírle, mirándole a la cara, empezando a sonreír. Pronto su sonrisa se convierte en carcajadas, y contagia a Oliver, llenando la habitación de risas que descargan las tensiones de las últimas horas. Aunque unos segundos más tarde Helena llora, casi como en su primera noche juntos, y Oliver besa sus lágrimas.  
\- ¿Por qué lloras?  
\- No lo sé. Porque me sacas de quicio. Y porque te quiero. Y porque no vuelvas a gritarme de esa manera por ayudarte cuando sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, y porque...  
Oliver la vuelve a besar, silenciándola, sonriendo contra sus labios.  
Se tumban en la cama, desnudándose despacio, besando y lamiendo cada rincón de piel que queda al descubierto, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Helena recorre cada cicatriz de Oliver, primero con los dedos y luego con la lengua y la boca, colocada a horcajadas sobre Oliver, que gime, arqueando su cuerpo. Quiere memorizarle, saber qué heridas de guerra se trajo de la isla y cuales han conseguido juntos, batalla a batalla.  
Ambos están excitados, pero es la primera vez que hacen el amor así de despacio, lánguidos, olvidando todo su rencor y sus planes de justicia.  
Son sólo Oliver y Helena por unas horas, una pareja enamorada, haciendo las paces, gritando sus nombres cuando alcanzan el orgasmo, llenando la habitación esta vez de gemidos y jadeos de placer.


End file.
